The present invention is directed generally to an apparatus for securely supporting a trash can adjacent an upright support surface and more particularly to an apparatus for both holding the lids on a plurality of cans and preventing them from being tipped over by wind, animals and the like.
It is generally desirable to store garbage cans outdoors because of the occasional odors from the garbage and because of the storage space occupied by the cans. Unsupported garbage cans are likely to be tipped over by the wind or animals attracted by the smell of garbage in them with the result that garbage is scattered about and has to be picked up and placed back into the can. The presence of scattered garbage adjacent one's home is a very unpleasant sight and the task of cleaning it up is equally unpleasant.
Large fence-like enclosures for garbage cans shelter them from wind and animals but are often eyesores themselves. Portable trash can carts prevent the cans from being tipped over but the cans must be lifted into and from the carts and animals can remove the lids and scatter garbage from cans supported on such carts. Other structures have been devised for holding down the lid on a trash can but an animal could simply knock the can out from under the hold-down device to get at the garbage in the can.
A primary object of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved trash can retainer which is operative to both hold the lid on a garbage can and prevent it from being tipped over.
Another object is to provide a garbage can retainer which is readily pivoted upwardly away from the cans for convenient access to the cans.
Another object is to provide a garbage can retainer which does not interfere with removal of the cans with the lids on them.
Another object is to provide a garbage can retainer wherein cans can simply be pushed into and from the retainer without need for lifting the cans.
Another object is to provide a garbage can retainer with a self-latching mechanism for releasably securing the retainer in a raised access position above the cans.
Finally, an object is to provide a garbage can retainer which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture, attractive in appearance and efficient in operation.